1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to sensor probe apparatus, and more particularly to probe apparatus for sensing voltage via an electric field.
2. Description of Related Art:
In electrical power generation and distribution systems, high voltages (e.g., 2,000 volts and above) are commonly measured via instrument transformers mounted on poles. In addition to being relatively large and heavy, these devices have substantially limited dynamic range, bandwidth, linearity, and electrical isolation. Further, during electrical fault conditions, these transformers can conduct dangerous levels of fault energy to downstream instrumentation and personnel, thus creating safety hazards for personnel working on and around the voltage sensing systems.
In an effort to reduce or eliminate these problems, a variety of alternate high voltage sensors have been developed. Most of the alternate high voltage sensors include capacitive or resistive voltage divider networks that require direct electrical contact with an energized conductor. This direct electrical contact with an energized conductor presents a safety hazard for personnel working on and around voltage sensing systems including the sensors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,357, Woods et al. disclose an electro-optic voltage sensor for sensing voltage via an electric field. The electro-optic voltage sensor advantageously does not require electrical contact with an energized conductor. The galvanically isolated output of the voltage sensor makes a voltage sensing system employing the sensor intrinsically safe for personnel working on and around the system.
It would be beneficial to have a probe apparatus for sensors such as the electro-optic voltage sensor of Woods et al. that would allow the sensors to be easily integrated into existing types of power transmission and distribution equipment. Such a probe apparatus may advantageously form a part of a separable connector.